Thomas Humphrey
'Thomas Humphrey '''is a Corrections Officer at Litchfield Penitentiary. He is portrayed by Michael Torpey. Personality At a glance, Humphrey seemed to be fairly laid back in the presence of his fellow COs, often sharing drinks with them and joking around. He is later revealed to have sociopathic tendencies. Physical Appearance Humphrey is an average-looking white man with blond hair and a medium build. Biography Before Litchfield TBA Season Four ... In the cafeteria, Maritza and Flaca are playing a game of "Would you Rather?". When Maritza asks ''"Gun to your head, do you eat ten dead flies or an alive baby mouse?", ''Humphrey interrupts their conversation, warning Maritza in Spanish that he is aware of her drug smuggling scheme in the van. He later brings her into his on-campus house alone, claiming to have something to give to her. Despite her attempts at refusal, Maritza is taken inside where he has set up a cup containing a baby mouse and a napkin scattered with dead flies. She is then forced, at gunpoint, to play out the very same scenario from her game. Maritza is later observed vomiting in the prison bathroom while crying and the COs wonder if she is pregnant to Humphrey, who they assume had sex with her at the cabin. It is mentioned by CO Stratman to CO McCullough that one night while having drinks with Humphrey, he'd seen him put a cockroach into a blender instead of just stepping on it. During the interrogations with Piscatella, the inmates waiting to be questioned are held in a room guarded from outside by the COs. Humphrey decides to stir up tensions between the women for entertainment. He pulls a chair out from under Sankey while she sleeps. The whole room laughs at her but Sankey, being a white supremacist, targets Suzanne Warren, because she is black, and threatens her. Humphrey sees the opportunity and pushes Sankey to hit Suzanne but even Sankey won't go that far. When Sankey flat out refuses to entertain Humphrey, he tries to force her, but Maureen Kukudio offers instead, which leads to her being beaten down by a provoked, manic Suzanne. Humphrey notes he has won twenty dollars after the fight is broken up. Joe Caputo attempts to suspend Humphrey from his job after finding out about the fight, but Piscatella says he will make his team walk out if anyone is suspended. In the final episode, Humphrey brings a gun hidden in his shoe into the prison and convinces the other guards to let him. He is escorting Judy King through the prison hallways to her release, when the inmates riot over Poussey Washington's death and Caputo's statement about it. They surround Humphrey, King and McCullough, leading Humphrey to reach for his gun. Maritza sees what he's doing and quickly pushes him over, leading him to drop the gun. It slides over to where the Hispanic women are standing and Daya picks it up. She makes Humphrey and McCullough kneel on the ground then says ''"Fucking COs, y'all pieces of shit". The season ends with Daya aiming the gun at Humphrey while he stares her down, and the inmates scream at her to shoot him. Relationships Friends * Desi Piscatella * Straten Enemies * Maritza Ramos * Dayanara Diaz * Suzanne Warren * Sankey * Piper Chapman * Blanca Flores * Joe Caputo Memorable Quotes Category:Litchfield Staff Category:Season 4 Characters